This invention relates to improvements in recreational vehicles and, in particular, to a recreational vehicle having multiple use interior facilities and spaces.
There are many types of recreational vehicles and the present invention is particularly applicable to camper van conversions which involve the conversion of a commercial cargo van. Most of these camper van conversions, officially known in the industry as Class B Recreational Vehicles, are built using extended body commercial cargo vans. However, several of the automotive manufacturers, including General Motors Corporation, make three different lengths of cargo vans, the short, standard, and extended body length, most of these having different wheel base lengths as well.
My earlier Canadian Patent No. 1,200,262 issued Feb. 4, 1986 discloses a recreational vehicle wherein the van is provided with uniquely designed movable partitions to create a central privacy area in the van interior. This is a good example of a "space saver" innovation which makes dual use of available space. Although the interior structures and lay-out described in the above-identified patent can be used in various lengths of cargo vans, the extended body length referred to above has been found to be most suitable.
In terms of convenience in driving and parking as well as in terms of overall size, weight, fuel efficiency, general appearance and purchase price, people in general like a shorter body length better than an extended body but at the same time they do not like to sacrifice the amenities and facilities which up to now have been provided only in the extended body version.